


The Good, the Bad, and the Shining

by mistydayjudge



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Cop and Criminal AU, Eventual Romance, French Fries, Gen, I mean of course, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistydayjudge/pseuds/mistydayjudge
Summary: At one point Roland Deschain and Walter Padick had something for each other. But that was a long time ago. These days Roland's moved on, furthered his career as an NYPD officer, adopted a kid. He's almost forgotten about Walter.But Walter hasn't forgotten about him.





	1. The Kid

_Help. Help me._

                Walter stopped dead in the street. The man behind him clipped his shoulder and kept walking. The waves of people shifted around him while a voice, one belonging to someone with the shine, cried out in his head.

                _Help me. They’ve got a knife. Someone help._

He turned on his heel and retraced his steps to the alleyway. At the end, on the left side, a door was swinging shut. Walter caught it before it closed and slipped in. On this side of town, it wasn’t the best idea to go poking around in what could possibly be the rival’s turf but, honestly, Walter never cared. Why start now?

                “Hey.” He barked. At the bottom of the stairs he was standing on two men stood over a kid not even in his teens yet. “Fuck off.”

                They apparently did not want to.

                Instead, the one not holding the kid by the shirt, charged up towards him with his knife in the air. Walter brought up his foot and planted it in his chest, sending him tumbling back down from where he came. While he took his time down the stairs the other took his turn with bare fists. A snap of the fingers and Walter made sure he’d inconspicuously trip upwards. Face first into the concrete.

                The boy was on his ass, backpack strap ripped. “Hey, kid, you oka—“

                “Behind you!!”

                He swung around, catching the first man’s fist in his own. “Now that’s rude. I was talking.” A twist of his wrist, flipping the man’s arm at a weird angle, made the man scream out. This movement made the sleeve of his coat ride up some. A faded tattoo on the inside of his wrist stared up at him.

                “L-let ‘im go. We didn’t know it was you.” The man on the stairs had gotten up, blood streaming from his nose. “Let ‘im go. We’ll leave.” Looks like he’d noticed the tattoo as well.

                Walter released his grip and adjusted his sleeve while the Tweedle twins took off the way they came, door slamming behind them. As soon as the confrontation started it had ended. And no one had died this time.

He offered his hand to the kid. “The name’s Walter Padick. Yours?”

                “Jake.” Jake took the hand offered. Barely weighed anything. All limbs and backpack like most kids his age. “Thanks, Mr. Padick.”

                “It’s no big deal. Call me Walter, Jake.”

                “Thanks, Walter.”

                They both made their way up the stairs and out the door. The alley was empty except for them and a dumpster. Streams of people flowed by the entrance, absorbed in their own business.

“What’s got you walking around this side of town, Jake?”

                “I was, uh, walking home from an afterschool thing. My dad doesn’t get off work until late tonight and I missed the later bus.”

                “Mom?”

                “My mom’s… dead…”

                “Oh...”

                The kid looked down at his dirt crusted sneakers. Walter felt a little bad for stumbling into that one but how was he to know? Before he could open his mouth to offer condolences, Jake’s stomach spoke up for both of them.

                Walter chuckled. “Hungry, kid?”

                “Yeah I guess so.” The corner of Jake’s mouth edged up a bit as he looked back up at Walter.

                “There’s a diner joint down the street with the best fries. My treat. I’ll walk you home or at least to the subway station after.”

                Jake nodded.

                Dinner was a double cheeseburger combo for the kid and just the fries for him. And, yes, were they good. So good, the kid never paused to stop stuffing his face. Walter watched him for a moment. Then decided to try something.

                **_That good, huh?_**

_Yeah. Real good. Napkin?_

                Walter pulled one from the dispenser. **_Napkin…?_**

_Please._

_**There we go. You**_ **do _have manners, kiddo._**

Jake stopped for a moment to wipe the ketchup and mustard mix running down his chin. The cute college age waitress came back to see if they needed anything more but Walter waved her away with a smile and shake of his head. Jake was good. One of the strongest shines he had seen beside himself. Even in New York City, city of millions, it was hard to find anyone with a shine stronger than fleeting premonitions or muddied, panicked emotions. And here this kid was, holding a full conversation with him. He still took breaks between bites as if he was speaking out loud but, look, the kid was learning. He’d give him that.

                **_What’s got your dad so late, Jake?_** Ten points for the slant rhyme, you smug prick.

**** _He’s a cop. They give him late shifts sometimes._

_**A cop? You must worry about him.**_

**** _Sometimes... Hey, what’s up with the black clothing?_

_**A man can’t wear black for fashions sake? I’m not a bad guy in a cartoon if that’s what you’re asking.**_

**** _It just looks hot that’s all._

_**Don’t worry, kid. I stay hydrated. Like you should; go ahead drink some more water.**_

_Maybe not._ Jake stood up. _Gotta pee._

 

* * *

 

 

 

                As promised, Walter walked Jake to the subway station and waited with him. On their way there and during their wait, Walter learned Jake liked to draw and wanted to maybe do something in art one day.

                “Maybe be an animator? On a tv show?” He shrugged. “I don’t know it seems like a fun job. A lot of people watch animated stuff.”

                “You got a lot of time to figure it out.” Walter stood as Jake’s train pulled in. “Many years. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders anyway so I think you’ll do fine with whatever you pick.”

                “Thanks…” Jake stood and held the remaining strap of his bag tight to his chest. “Uh, Walter?”

                “Yeah. Walter.”

                “No, no.” Jake laughed. “I mean Walter like I wanted to ask you something before I get on.”

                “Shoot, kid.”

                “In the diner… were we...?“

                “Yeah we sure were, kid. You’ve got the shine. It’s a special gift and you’ve got it really strong, Jake.” He rested a hand on his shoulder. “If you want to know more just call out like you did today and I’ll be right there.” With his other hand he tapped his ear. “They’ll be open for you.”

                “Thank you, Walter. I probably will.”

                Before the train pulled away and before Walter disappeared into the crowd, they gave a goodbye wave to each other.

                Not a bad kid. Not a bad kid at all.

                Maybe his dad likes dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written and even longer since I've written a fic that I've posted. But thanks to TFALokiwriter's idea I'm here and actually using my account.
> 
> Kind words and criticisms are always welcomed. Thanks for reading <3


	2. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets a small lesson from the man in black.

                History class was a bore more than usual today. Coach Marlowe was going on about ancient Mesopotamia in that droning voice of his that could put a squirrel on three Red Bulls to sleep. Morning classes were the worst. Jake let his mind relax and tried to recreate the feeling he felt yesterday while talking to the man in black.

                _Hey, Walter, can you hear me?_

Nothing. At least for a little while.

                In the middle of lunch the semi-familiar presence came back, wrapping him in the man’s words. If he could see them he would say they almost shimmered like far away objects on a really hot day.

                **_You need something, kid?_**

**** _No. Not really just checking to see if you’re still there._

_**Still here. Anything else?**_ He didn’t sound annoyed. More curious at what he wanted. Patient.

**** _They cancelled art club today._

After school they met at a nearby bus stop. Not many of the kids from school used this one so no one would be here to see him talking to an unknown man. Walter was the only one stretched out on the bench. Same color scheme, long tailed jacket and all. As Jake walked up, he held out a chip from the open bag on his lap.

                “Want one?”

                Jake scrunched his nose. “No thanks. I don’t like shrimp.”

                Walter shrugged then pat the space beside himself. “Take a seat. Our bus won’t be there for a bit.”

                They sat and talked out loud while waiting. Walter asked about art club and Jake told him about the upcoming school art show they were planning. He was looking forward to it. His teacher always said his stuff was a little intense for someone his age but there was at least one classmate that liked it.

                “Does this girl like more than your art?” Walter asked with a grin as they stepped onto the bus.

                “Well... I mean. I don’t know.” Jake fiddled with the adjusting strap of his new backpack. Roland had asked what happened with the other one but he had brushed it off with ‘well it’s an old backpack and my books were heavy’. “She’s really nice…”

                “Maybe invite her to a dance. You guys still do those in school right?”

                He nodded a little hesitantly at first, then looked up at Walter. His smile wasn’t really a smirk anymore it was softer around the eyes. Reading people was something of a talent of his—this shine business he’d guess—and Walter seemed genuine. “Yeah… Yeah I may.”

                Their stop was a coffee shop full of people.

                Jake stared, eyebrows pushed together. “Wait, aren’t you going to teach me? What are we doing here?”

                “I am going to teach you. But first I need some coffee and also we need to cover some basi—SHIT.” The lid, which he had been squeezing a little too hard, had come off a bit and spilt on his chest. “Fuck that’s hot.”

                Before Jake could get him a napkin, Walter motioned toward the dispenser and one ripped from it and flew to his hand.

                “This is fine.” He mumbled. “At least its black coffee.”

                Jake looked from him to the dispenser, then at his own hand. When Walter did that he felt a little static in the air. Almost like the stuff you get when you rub a balloon on your hair or shock yourself on a friend. He lifted his own hand towards the box and tried imagining lightning from his fingers. Or something.

                After a few moments he realized Walter was watching him and that nothing had happened. Not even a flutter.

                “Sorry. I thought maybe…”

                “C’mon, kid, let’s sit down and we can cover a few things. You’ll get it, trust me.”

                While they sat, he explained that Jake had the right idea but the wrong execution. Not only that but every person and their presence with the shine is different. While Jake would describe Walter’s presence as cool and shimmering, Walter would say Jake was wobbly. He was a kid learning how to ride his bike for the first time. In time he’d settle in and get his own shimmer.

                Jake broke a piece off the large cookie in his hands. “So… How do I get to doing that?”

                “Well, let’s see. You picked up conversing with your thoughts real quick. Is that all you’ve picked up? Or do you also have visions, weird dreams, manipulate the actions of people around you, or even the weather?”

                “I guess I have weird dreams.” He thought for a moment. “Oh and I’m not too bad at reading people’s emotions. I don’t think I’ve manipulated them, but I feel them a little if I try to.”

                Walter slammed his hand on the table, making Jake and a couple of nearby tables jump.

                “People watching! That’s your first homework assignment then. Do it at school, on the bus, on the street. Wherever. In fact,” He nodded his head backwards, over his right shoulder, “there’s a table having an in depth conversation behind me. Something about gardening. People watch with your shine and tell me which one.”

                He leaned so Jake could see past him. Several of them were just one person but there was a table of three men in business suits and another of two teen girls.

                “Wrong! Not the girls. Use the shine not your eyes, kid. It’s not that hard. Just imagine you and I are talking and expand.”

                Just like they’re talking. Expand. Jake closed his eyes and recalled the feeling from this morning and from yesterday. He could feel Walter in front of him. This had gotten easier with each time he did it and the longer they spent together. He poked his head around further into this feeling, searching for other people. Other points of light in the void. A tugging feeling began to manifest, pulling at his mind.

                **I’m right here, Jake. So don’t be afraid to dive in. You’ll have to the first couple times. I’ll be right here, though.**

Jake let the pull take him.

                The void lit up with lights and voices. It was too much. Every person on the block must’ve been in his head. Each word of their conversations, their thoughts, and emotions flooded him until he felt he’d burst.

                _Walter._ His presence was so small. _Walter. Walter._ Diminishing. Washing away. _Help._

That voice poured into his head, chasing the others away. **I’m here, kid. I’m here. And so are you.**

Jake came back suddenly. His stomach began to do flips. It threatened to toss what was left of that cookie and its M&Ms across the table, only settling when Walter reached over and patted his head. His hand weighed almost nothing compared to his dads. Less warmth but much softer.

                “I’ll get you a water, Jake. Sit tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting you guys to give me such an enthusiastic response to this fic!!! Thank you!! I'll try to update this on Mondays, no exact time, but school starts this week and I may miss one or two. I'll try not to but I may.
> 
> Kind words and criticisms are always welcomed. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Writer Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer (me) apologizes.

I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long time!! I've had some school and mental health issues and I went to Dragon*con one weekend but I'm back and I'm working on a chapter right now. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently and whoever also sticks around to continue reading! Your comments and kudos made me want to return to this fic. <3 


	4. The Gunslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake advances in his training but slips up. Here enters the gunslinger... almost.

                “Here.” Jake reached into his backpack, handing Walter a composition notebook. It was new, unused for the most part. Walter had bought it for him after the coffee shop incident a few weeks ago and told him to keep records of his homework and weird dreams. Today they sat on a bench in one of New York’s many parks, people and pigeons shuffling by doing their own thing. “I think I’m finally getting the hang of this.”

                Walter flipped through it. Past old assignments, to the new ones near the middle of the book. Each was nicely detailed and only got better as his skills with the shine improved.

Under the last dated entry:

> _I saw the tower again. Shining in the light of some sun, I’m not sure which. I know it’s not anywhere near we are. But as soon as I blinked it was gone. I was in a dark hallway lined with gold etched with things I’ve never seen before. At the end of the hall was a set of doors. Beyond those doors was a room filled with smoke that smelled of spices. For a long time, there was nothing but me and the smoke, but a voice called out and the smoke parted to reveal a throne of skulls. On it was a man in dark red robes. And then I woke up._

                Walter closed the book. He didn’t look at Jake or say anything for a few minutes then handed the notebook back. “Only that dream?”

                “Sorry, I’ve been studying actual school stuff a lot lately.”

                “You wanna practice right now?”

                Jake nodded.

* * *

 

                “Good work today, kid! Picked up some stuff I didn’t catch. You’re improving real quick.” Walter handed the kid his ice cream order. Chocolate chip in a chocolate dipped waffle cone.

                Jake beamed. “So when do I get to learn some of the stuff you do? The fire thing and that thing you did with the napkin. Like a Jedi.” He positioned his fingers like he was about to force pull the cone out of Walter’s hand.

                Walter chuckled with a smile that brought out the wrinkles near his eyes. “Soon enough, young padawan. Soon enough.”

                The crowds had thinned out. People were heading to dinner so it was time to call it quits for today. As they walked, Walter took in the darkening sky and how much cooler the air was getting. Soon the trees in this park would turn and fall, leaving everything barren until next spring. A little depressing but that also meant longer nights, something he _lived_ for. Nothing better than doing dastardly deeds under the cover of darkness.

                “Hey.” Jake bumped shoulders with him (the best he could being so much shorter at least). “I almost forgot. I made something for you but I left it at the apartment.”

                “Your dad back yet?”

                He shook his head. “No, he’s picking up someone else’s shift tonight.”

                “Let’s head over there then. I’ll grab you some dinner, too.”

                Jake shook his head again. “No thanks. You can get some yourself but dad made me something before he left. He always does.”

                “Well that’s sweet of him.” Walter ushered him down the station’s stairs and into the proper train.

                Jake’s dad wasn’t a big fan of cooking, but it turned out he did it for his kid since no one else was there to do so. His specialty was soup. More complicated stuff usually meant having a coworker over or the kid to help him out with the recipes.

                “Do you like to cook?” Jake fished the apartment keys from his backpack.

                “Hm… sometimes. Someone else usually does it for me but when I do I can handle myself pretty well in the kitchen. Soup’s a little… basic bitch for me.”

                Jake threw open the door and Walter noted that the apartment was nice for a cop’s salary. A little bare—no pictures, not many decorations laying around—until they got to Jake’s room which had walls plastered with posters and his own original drawings. Walter stood just inside the door and leaned against its frame. Oh to be young again and have a good excuse to deck your room out with so much crap it came out your ears.

Jake dropped his backpack and raced over to his desk. “You might have to buy something to seal it and keep it from smudging. I don’t have any here. Just at school.” He turned around with a piece of paper about as big as his torso in his hands. On it was Walter’s vague shape standing in a field all in black and a red sky. In the background, also in black, was the jagged tower the kid had told him about and that he had also seen his own dreams. “What do you think?”

Before he could answer him with “Fucking amazing, Jake. Shit, I love it.” the front door opened again and a man called out for Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter guys! Thank you for reading and for the comments!! Let me know if there's anything I could improve or change up. <3


End file.
